Meeting the Titans
by PinkBlueLilac
Summary: Two best friends accidentally fall into a portal...leading them staight to Titan Tower! [BBxRae] [RobxStar]
1. Chapter 1

Meeting the Titans

By

PinkBlueLilac and her friend,

Andy Tan

This story goes out to Andy, one of my friends. He also helped me with ideas. This chapter goes out to my sister, Justine, who dosen't own a lab in real life, sadly.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. But I own Jessica. She's me. Andy owns himself. Justine too.

* * *

Chapter 1: How It All Happened 

'ANDY TAN ZU HUI! WHAT THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? NO! DON'T TOUCH THAT!' yelled Jessica. They were in Justine's lab. Justine was Jessica's older sister. 'OOH! What does that button do?' wondered Andy. He pressed the button. Something in the lab suddenly blew up. 'Andy! What did you do this time, you little idiot!' said Jessica, calmly at first, but losing her temper in the end. She had black, shoulder length hair with light brown highlights. She liked to leave her hair down and kept it very neatly. Andy also had black hair, but his hair was very messy, a lock of hair falling slightly into his eyes. They both had dark brown eyes. Jessica was wearing a pair of jeans and a lilac shirt. Andy was also wearing a pair of jeans, but with a black shirt.

'Hey! I'm not little! I'm the same height and age as you!'

'Aren't you even a tiny bit annoyed that I called you an idiot?'

'Should I? We've been friends since Grade 3. So I'm used to your comments. But I take things about my size seriously.' True, they were friends, but sometimes they fought. But their fights never lasted long.

'WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON IN HERE?' Justine just walked into the lab. The two teens stopped yelling in each other's face and looked at Justine. She was staring in horror at what they had done to her precious lab. 'Clean it up.' 'But-' began Jessica, but she was cut off. 'No buts. Replace anything that's broken. And don't come out until it's sparklingly clean.' And with that, Justine stormed out of the lab. Although she managed to stay calm when she said that, they heard her crying and sobbing and screaming and shouting through the door.

'Andy? Sorry for yelling and calling you an idiot and calling you little.'

'It's okay, Jess. I'm kinda used to it by now. Luckily, Nicole isn't here to kill me.' He said, smiling. Jessica chuckled softly. Nicole was Jessica's best friend in primary school. She had continuously(sp?) bullied Andy.

Jessica's personality depended on her mood. Andy, on the other hand, was almost always happy, though he sometimes would get very depressed for no reason. At least, not any reason that Jessica knew of. Jessica was always there to cheer him up when this happened. They became best friends during Form 1, after Nicole went to another school and lost all contact. Jessica was very depressed for the whole first semester, for Nicole was her best friend and they could talk about girl stuff. Andy cheered her up then, so she cheered him up when he was depressed. Andy was also a good friend, but she couldn't talk to him about girl stuff, now could she? As she relived the memories, she accidentally leaned onto a button on a machine. The button switched on a traveling-through-dimension machine, as Andy would have labeled it.

The two teens were sucked into the portal-thingy. 'AAAAHHHH!' was all that would come out of their mouths.

* * *

So. I should be working on my other story, but I'm getting writer's block. 


	2. Chapter 2

Meeting the Titans

By

PinkBlueLilac and her friend,

Andy Tan

Ugh...I'm not sure whether I did this right...

Disclaimer: Me no own Teen Titans or Andy.

* * *

Chapter 2: Superpowers 

The next thing they knew, they were at the front door of Titan Tower. Jessica and Andy's outfits changed. Jessica's jeans now had a sword of half fire and half ice on the left leg while her lilac shirt became blue. Her high heels became shoes that had a design of a blue dragon intertwining with a red dragon. Andy's black shirt now had a gold A in the middle and his jeans became brown in color. He also had gloves on his hands. But these gloves were special. They could extend out sharp blades at the knuckle. His shoes became steel-tipped, like Robin's. 'Should we…knock?' asked Andy. 'Why not?' replied Jessica. 'What harm could it do?' So, Andy reached out and knocked on the door. 'Coming!' cried a voice. The door opened to reveal Robin with Starfire at his side.

'What is your name? Where do you come from? How did you get here? What is your favorite color? Do you wish to be my friend?' asked Starfire quickly.

'Jessica, or Jess for short, Earth, portal, pale blue and sure!' said Jessica smiling. Andy was looking wide-eyed at the two Titans. Jessica nudged Andy and said something in Mandarin. 'Huh? …Oh yeah. Uh, Andy, Earth, portal-thingy, gold and okay!' said Andy. Starfire smiled widely and hugged them both. She hugged Jessica and she ended up choking: 'S-star-f-fire, I c-can't b-breath!' choked Jessica. 'Oh! I am most sorry Friend Jessica,' She proceeded to hug Andy. Andy was able to hug her back with the same strength. They were all shocked at this.

Starfire was overly excited. 'That is the first time that someone other than Cyborg was able to hug me back with the same amount of strength!' she squealed. At the sound of this, Cyborg said: 'WHAT? Someone who can stand Star's hugs is out there? Well what is he doing there in the hot sun? Come on in!' Cyborg and Beastboy turned off the Game station and Raven looked up from her book as the pair walked in.

'Beastboy! Cyborg! It's such an honor to meet you!' said Andy excitedly, shaking Beastboy's hand, then Cyborg's, practically hyperventilating. Jessica merely looked on and muttered: 'Typical Andy behavior,' Raven was standing near her and heard her. 'Finally I meet someone who understands what I have to go through!' said Raven. Jessica giggled softly. 'Look Raven, I am sometimes like you, no, really. Ask Andy. But sometimes I'm like Starfire, just with proper usage of slang and not so giggly. Andy's my best friend.' She said. 'A girl named Nicole used to be my best friend, but she went to another school and we lost contact,' continued Jessica sadly. Andy noticed that Jessica seemed upset, so instead of taking up Cyborg's challenge on the Game station, he went over to comfort her. 'Hey Jess, what's wrong? You seem kinda like you did when Nicole…' he trailed off. 'Oh, Nicole, huh?' he asked. Jessica nodded sadly. 'Why did you even bring her up? Never mind. Forget I asked that.' Jessica laughed at this. 'I just remembered the time that Nicole was chasing you around that big rock in the school grounds,' she laughed. Then she went away to try playing on the Game station. 'Andy, isn't it?' asked Raven. 'Yeah, why?'

'Well, I just wanted to ask you about Jessica. Is she a quiet sort of person?'

'No, not all the time. She sometimes is like Starfire, just less giggly and uses proper slang, but it's quite rare. If you have only known her for a year, you won't think that she has a side like that. But when she's alone with her true and loyal friends, she will show that side. Around people she trusts, she'll be like a cross between you and Starfire.'

'So I suppose you've seen that side many times, huh?'

'Actually, I see her "cross-between-Raven-and-Starfire" side all the time, but her "Starfire-just-less-giggly" side, not that many actually, and I've known her for seven years.'

'Wow,'

'She will show that side to Starfire, but not you. She will be her normal self around you.'

'Why not me?'

'Well, she knows that you wouldn't really like it. You don't like people bothering you.'

'I won't care as long as she doesn't be like Beastboy and annoy me 24/7.'

Andy laughed at this and walked away to watch Jessica beat the crap out of Cyborg in the fighting game they were playing. Jessica was looking very pleased and bored at the same time. Cyborg looked as if he was going to cry. Beastboy and Robin were staring at the screen, very shocked. Nobody had ever beaten Cyborg at games! Starfire cheered Jessica on.

'Okay, who's up next?' asked Jessica. Everybody backed away. 'Oh Andy!' she said. 'Will you please play with me?' she asked. 'You'll beat me.' He replied. Jessica made the puppy-dog pout. 'Please?' Luckily for Andy, he had trained himself not to fall for that face. 'No.' 'I forgot that the puppy-dog pout doesn't work on you.' She said.

'Never mind. I'm bored of the game. Cyborg? Can you show us around the Tower?' asked Jessica sweetly. 'Sure!' Cyborg then proceeded to show them around with the other Titans. 'I wonder if they/we have powers,'

* * *

Ok...Very long. Two whole pages on Microsoft Word. Wow. Review. I'll give the people who guess what Jessica's and Andy's powers are correctly something if he/she leaves his/her email address. (Think of the outfit, people!) 


	3. Chapter 3

Meeting the Titans

By

PinkBlueLilac and her friend,

Andy Tan

Chapter 3: An old friend

The tour of the Tower would have taken less time if Andy and Jessica hadn't stopped to look around their soon-to-be rooms for a long time, thinking of how this and that would go, where it would go and what color everything would be. Andy stopped for an even longer time at Robin's room, saying: 'Cool!' at every gadget he found, needless to say, almost everything in the room. This forced Jessica to drag him out of the room, down the hall and to goodness knows where by the collar of his shirt. Robin looked at what Andy had done to his room, the left side of his mask twitching. The other Titans went after Jessica and Andy with mild amusement.

_Ten Minutes Later…_

Robin had insisted that Andy cleaned up his room while he and the other Titans find out whether Jessica had powers or not, and if she did, what they were.

'What are the powers you would love to have?' asked Cyborg. 'Fire, ice and water.' As soon as the words "fire, ice and water" left her mouth, her left hand shot fire while her right hand shot water curling round a pillar of ice. The whole group of teens were shocked. 'I guess that means Andy has powers too, huh?' asked Beastboy, breaking the silence. 'Yup.' Chorused everyone.

'Please put out the fire, Friend Jessica.' 'Yes Star.' Sighed Jessica. 'Water.' She said, pointing at the flame. The water flew out of her pointed finger and extinguished the flames. 'And while you're at it, would you-' began Beastboy, but Jessica finished the sentence for him. 'Would I mind taking care of the ice, too?' Beastboy nodded. She aimed her left hand at the ice and called out: 'Fire.' At once, the ice melted.

'Now let's go get Andy to find out what his other superpower is.' Said Raven. 'Most likely he will be able to extend out blades from his glove knuckles.' stated Jessica. She was right. They had asked Andy what powers he would like to have other than super strength and he said that he wouldn't have powers; he would have gloves that were able to extend out blades from his glove knuckles. As soon as he said it, the blades appeared.

'See,' said Jessica, pleased. 'I told you that he would have that! Cyborg, Beastboy, pay up!' A grumbling Cyborg and a grumpy Beastboy slapped two twenty-dollar notes into her outstretched hand.

Andy looked at Jessica questioningly. 'Oh, right! I bet Cyborg and Beastboy twenty bucks that you would have those types of gloves. Andy, watch this! Fire!' she said excitedly, pointing at the ground. Fire shot out of her finger and landed on the ground. Andy yelped. 'Don't be such a baby, Andy! Water!' she said, pointing to the fire. The fire was extinguished. Suddenly, the alarm went off. They ran to the common room. 'What is it, Robin?' asked Andy alertly. 'A strange thing is going on in the city. Look!' Jessica and Andy looked at the screen. A portal like thing was surrounded by a force field was there. 'Titans, GO!' shouted Robin.

_At the scene…_

'I think that you two should stay back.' Said Robin to Andy and Jessica. 'Why? I've got just the strategy!' said Jessica. 'Okay, let's hear it.' 'I think we should go up to it, one-by-one.' 'Why?'

'Listen to the girl, she knows her force fields.' Said Andy. Okay then.' Sighed Robin. 'Who should go first?' 'Cyborg, then Raven, then Starfire, then Beastboy, then Andy, then you and lastly, me.' 'Why in that order?' 'Because the force field is like an electronical thing, and Cyborg is good with that sort of thing. Then again, it might be magic, and Raven is best at that. It could also be energy, and Starfire's starbolts are made of pure energy, therefore not hurting her. Beastboy and Andy can't do much, but since you and I observe things and are good with strategy, we're last.' Robin nodded in approval.

'You heard her, Titans! Get ready!' Cyborg walked up to it, looking at it. He reached out slowly and accidentally touched the force field. He was instantly shot backwards by a fire zap. Raven approached it differently, shooting a blast of power at it. But, she got zapped by electricity and went down.

Starfire made a starbolt around her hand and touched the force field. She was zapped by electricity as well. Beastboy and Andy had the same results, but Andy was hit by earth and Beastboy was hit by ice. Robin threw explosives at it, but he was hit by fire, enough to knock him out. Only Jessica remained. She walked slowly up to it. Once she was very near, she spoke. 'Who are you?' Surprisingly, the person inside answered. 'I am an old friend.' 'Are you Zoë?' 'No,' 'Are you Li Shin?' 'No.' Are you Kelly?' 'Guess again.' 'No… it couldn't be… Nikki?' The force field disappeared. 'Hi Jessie!' Said Nicole. 'Nikki!' The two friends ran to each other and hugged each other.

Andy began to wake up. 'N-Nicole?' asked Andy, surprised. 'Oh, hey, Andy!' Nicole was wearing a halter-top that was purple. She was wearing a pair of long pants that were light purple, almost lavender. She was wearing purple high heels. The Titans were just waking up. 'Titans! Ready!' shouted Robin as soon as they were up. 'Calm down Bird Boy, she's harmless,' said Raven.

'I'm not a threat, Robin. And I know because I have superpowers.' 'She's Nicole, Jess and me's Grade 3 classmate. Raven knows a little about her. How'd you get here and superpowers, Nikki?' he asked curiously. '1: It's a really, really, really, really, really, really long story, and 2: Don't call me Nikki. Only Jessica is allowed. Let's go to the Tower. After that, Jess and I will be in her room, catching up. I'll help her do up her room,' she said happily.

* * *

Intresting. Review. They make me feel like writing. Please review if you don't want this story to go down the drain. 


	4. Chapter 4

Meeting the Titans,

By

PinkBlueLilac and her friend,

Andy Tan

This story is more interesting to me than my other story. Wow. Oh, and this is in Raven's POV.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, as much as I want to…

* * *

Chapter 4: This is creepy…

I woke up at my usual time, 6:30 in the morning. Everybody was still asleep, except for that girl…what's her name again? Uh…Nicole? Yeah, she's Nicole. Anyway, when I got down, she was sitting there, drinking something out of a mug and reading a book.

She heard me, looked up, glanced at me, said: 'Good morning, Raven,' and went back to her story. I don't really trust her. I only stuck up for her yesterday because she was Jessica's best friend at primary school! Though I don't really trust her either. Or Andy, for that matter. But still, I "looked into her mind", and nothing evil was there. I won't make the mistake of trusting anybody too quickly after Terra the little hag.

'Why are you up so early?' I asked her, filling my kettle with water. 'It's been a habit since Grade 3. I guess we're sort of…alike, aren't we?' she said, smiling. Not as much as you think. 'I heard that!' she giggled.

'And yeah, we are sort of alike. I mean, think about it. We both have psychic powers, we both like the color purple, we both wake up early, we both like reading and we both like herbal tea.' 'You…like herbal tea? You mean that's what you were drinking?' 'I love herbal tea. I live off it.' 'Me too.' Hmmm, maybe this girl isn't that bad after all.

I started drinking the herbal tea I made for myself. I suddenly realized that when I wasn't looking, the little creep of a girl, Nicole, somehow managed to switch my herbal tea with hot chocolate! I was angry and the mug I was holding shattered to pieces. Her book exploded.

Suddenly, another Nicole walked into the room with Jessica and Andy, scratching her head. I then realized that it was 8 in the morning, the time Jessica and Andy woke up. I glanced between the two Nicoles. Jessica and the Nicole with her screamed. Andy stood there in shock. 'I am the real Nicole!' they shouted.

Jessica decided that the only way to find out who was real was to make them have a quiz about the facts of Nicole and Jessica's friendship. 'What's the name of our Primary School?' 'SRJK(C) Yuk Chai.' At this point, Beastboy walked in. 'SJK(C) Yuk Chai.' 'Both are technically correct. Next question: How old were we when we first met?' '10.' 'DUH! 10!' 'Uh… Andy, please explain.' Said Beastboy. So he explained while the two Nicoles quizzed it out. Okay, so the Nicole who came with Jessica is the real one. 'Okay! Come on, Nikki!' The real Nicole smiled.

Grumbling, the fake Nicole, who turned out to be an alien, walked out of the costume and was beamed up. Robin came back from the training room just in time to see the alien get beamed up. His mask was very wide and his mouth was hanging open. 'Friend Robin, you may want to close your mouth. You are attracting flies.' Said Starfire, walking, or rather flying, into the room. Robin shook his head and closed his mouth. Cyborg went into the room. 'Need fluids…' he said in a zombie-like voice. Everybody laughed. 'What? The little grass stain woke up before 11? Interesting. WHAT? Everyone woke up earlier than me!' Nicole and Andy, not being used to these types of things, laughed like they were crazy. On second thought, they are crazy. 'What in the world is so funny?' asked Jessica and I in monotone voices. I looked at Jessica curiously. 'I didn't know you could speak monotone.' 'You don't know a lot about me.' She said. 'Whatever,' I rolled my eyes and went to get a real drink of herbal tea.

* * *

Well. Not as long as my other chapters, but I really have to go sleep now. Review. Even all of you who don't have an account. And I'm not good with making the characters not seem OOC. 


	5. Chapter 5

Meeting the Titans,

By

PinkBlueLilac and her friend,

Andy Tan

The chapter before was just a little, fun thing. By little, I mean short. Anyway, if you didn't find it fun, I can just replace it with this chapter. And Bored11, I just want to apologize for saying that you were completely right about Andy and almost completely correct about Jessica. They got new powers. Nicole can control and read minds, can do martial arts and fly.

Disclaimer: (on the phone) I own the Teen Titans? COOL! You were joking? You little jerk! (Hangs up) (Turns to readers) So… yeah, I don't own them. I also don't own the books and games I have mentioned except for "The Force". (Goes off to kill the jerk that called)

* * *

Chapter 5: Rooms and Battles

It took Jessica and Nicole about a whole day to recover from the "alien incident". When they did get over it, they started to "design" Jessica's room. They painted her walls ice blue with fire red trimming. Jessica liked opposites.

In two week's time, everything in her room was blue, white or red. Her circular bed's headboard (in the shape of flames) was fire red, but her sheets were ice blue. She had a desk that was fire red, but many ornaments on her desk were ice blue. Cyborg had given her a laptop the day before, after Robin announced Jessica and Andy Teen Titans and Nicole an Honorary Titan. The one Jessica got was specially made for her, with a sword in the same style as the one on her jeans (or rather her uniform) on the lid. The laptop was white, and was placed on her desk. The curtains in her room were white too. Her cupboard was lilac. She installed a bookshelf right next to her bed. The bookshelf was white with books like "Eragon" and the sequel to it, "Eldest" in it. The many other books, to name a few, were "Vicky Angel", "Matilda", "All American Girl", "All American Girl: Ready or Not" and many, many, more. She also owned a Nintendo Double Screen, NDS for short. She had three games for it, "Nintendogs", "The Sims" and "Charlie and The Chocolate Factory".

She had finished reading all of her own books, so she had taken up reading books she borrowed from the Jump City Library. She would have borrowed Raven's books, but every time she asked, Raven plainly said 'No.' and slammed the door. Obviously, Raven still didn't trust her.

Andy had painted his walls brown with gray stripes. His bed was circular like Jessica's. His headboard was also brown, and it was in the shape of a mountain. Everything in his room was either brown or gray. He had a TV in his room, complete with video games, like "Dance, Dance, Revolution", "Singstar" and " The Force". His room was quite similar to Jessica's, except for the fact that instead of everything being blue, red and white, his was brown and gray. His laptop had a brown mountain on the lid and was gray.

He had beaten all the levels of his many video games and exchanged some video games with the other Titan boys. Beastboy was unable to beat "The Force" in a week, whereas Jessica had beaten it in three hours. Andy, Cyborg and Robin beat the game in five days.

The Titan boys and the Honorary Titan kept borrowing Jessica's NDS to play "The Sims". Only the best players got to save their games, as there were only three slots. Andy, Nicole and Jessica got the three slots, as the two new Titans and new Honorary Titan were very, very, very good at video games.

The other Titans played "Nintendogs" or "Charlie and The Chocolate Factory". Starfire mostly stuck to "Nintendogs" because she found the dogs in the game cute.

Nicole was supposed to have a room too, but she refused because she said that she was going to go off soon.

A few days before they received their Titan awards, Jessica and Andy got new powers. Jessica found that she could fly when she imagined flying an Andy found that he was a geomancer. They were very surprised at the new powers, but welcomed it all the same.

The alarm went off as the Titans were training in the afternoon. They ran to the common room. 'What's wrong?' asked Nicole. 'It's Overload, the HIVE, Cinderblock, Dr. Light and Plasmas at four different places!' replied Robin. 'I can take Overload.' Said Jessica. 'Okay then. Beastboy, Raven, go get Dr. Light. Andy, Cyborg, get the HIVE. Starfire, come with me. Nicole, get Cinderblock. Titans, GO!' Yelled Robin. 'Does he always have to say that?' mumbled Beastboy.

_At Jessica's Fight_

Jessica was flying around Overload, dodging every attack it made. She flew faster and took chances to blast it with strong jets of water. She didn't need to say the word water anymore; she just had to think it. She also could shoot ice from hoer fingers, but to freeze people, she needed to open out her hand. (This will be important later on)

Very, very soon, she had defeated her opponent. She picked up the chip that once was Overload and gave it to the police. 'Are you a new Titan?' asked a reporter. 'Well, yes, along with my friend, Andy. My other friend, Nicole, is an Honorary Titan.'

Many photographers and reporters crowded around, hoping to get something out of the girl. She was frightened by that and quickly took off from the ground to go help Andy and Cyborg.

_At Beastboy and Raven's Fight_

Dr. Light was standing on a very large truck, tormenting people. 'What's wrong, afraid of a little light?' he asked, laughing evilly. 'Why hello, Dr. Light. It's so nice to see you again.' Said Raven, pretending to be her demon side. Beastboy, in tiger form, stood beside her, growling.

'Calm, my pet. You will soon have your dinner.' Dr. Light looked at Raven and Beastboy trembling in fear. 'I'll come quietly if you don't eat me or feed me to your pet.' He squeaked. 'Good.' She cuffed him using her powers. 'Bring him to the police, my pet.' The tiger bowed its head and picked up Dr. Light. When he returned, the two of them went to join Robin and Starfire.

_At Andy and Cyborg's Fight_

The HIVE were robbing a jewelry store when they heard a voice behind them. 'Hey you HIVE kids! Get away from that!' shouted Andy. 'Well, well, well. Stone, since when did your team get a new member?' asked Jinx. Cyborg opened his mouth to answer, but was interrupted by another voice. It was Jessica. 'Two new members, actually.' Yelled Jessica. 'Three against three. Interesting.' Said Jinx. Jessica quickly raised her hand and pointed it towards Jinx. 'Ice,' she thought. Immediately, Jinx was frozen. Andy was battling with Mammoth. Mammoth threw a punch at Andy. Andy blocked it. The two continued until Mammoth was tired. Andy shouted 'Jess, NOW!' Jessica quickly turned around and aimed her hand for Mammoth. Mammoth froze in block of ice. Gizmo was on Cyborg, messing with him. 'What the heck are you doing? No! Don't touch that!' Jessica and Andy were struck by sudden déjà vu (Look at Chapter 1). Andy worked quickly; making some earth hit Gizmo over. Jessica ran to Cyborg to help him set himself right again after re-freezing the other two villains as Andy strapped Gizmo down with rocks. As soon as the HIVE were in the police car, the trio decided to help Robin and Starfire.

_At Nicole's fight_

Nicole looked at Cinderblock. That was what she was fighting? Oh well, at least it would be easy. She began to control his mind. She made him crash into walls 15 times, hit himself on the head 30 times and made him walk into the open police-truck. Once the truck doors closed, she released her mind control. Even then, Cinderblock was knocked out. Knowing that if she stayed there for too long, she would get bombarded with questions, she quickly flew off to join Robin and Starfire.

_Robin and Starfire's fight_

They were halfway beating up Plasmas when Raven and Beastboy arrived. The four of them kept fighting Plasmas. Just as they thought that they were going to lose, Nicole arrived along with Andy, Cyborg and Jessica. 'Okay team, on the count of three, Jessica, Starfire, Raven, Andy, Cyborg and I will give him everything we got. Nicole, mind-control him so that he won't move around so much.' Robin quickly said. 'One, two, three!' At once, everyone shot everything they could at they giant zit. It fainted. Raven levitated him off the ground and into the police-truck

* * *

Wow. This is my longest chapter yet! Review! 


	6. Chapter 6

Meeting the Titans

By

PinkBlueLilac and her friend,

Andy Tan

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or "Just The Girl".  
Chapter 6: Just The Girl

'Words'

**Song Lyrics **

* * *

After their fights, the Titans stumbled into the room, everyone sleepy save Beastboy. He didn't have to do a lot, therefore not tired at all. 'I…need…to…sleep…' mumbled Nicole. Andy, Raven, Jess, Nicole and Cy managed to drag themselves to their rooms to sleep (Well, Raven teleported to her room, Cy went to sleep mode and Nicole slept in Jessica's room.). Robin plopped onto the sofa and Starfire did the same. Starfire fell asleep on Robin's shoulder. Robin blushed for a few moments, but fell asleep fast, his head rested on hers. Beastboy was unhappy because he couldn't do anything. He went up to his room to play video games.

-----The next day at 8.00 a.m.----

'Guys! This is the perfect Kodak moment!' whispered Andy to Nicole, Cyborg and Beastboy as he took photos of Starfire and Robin sleeping. Beastboy only woke up early for missions, training or blackmail. Jessica was making breakfast quietly as she didn't want to awaken the sleeping pair while Raven stood in the kitchen, shaking her head at the immaturity of what the others were doing. Yes, Raven was very pleased that they would have proof that the two liked each other, but that was only so that they would just start going out and stop flirting with each other for every waking moment; it was getting on her nerves. As she sipped her herbal tea, the sleeping "couple" started to wake up. Robin lifted his head from Starfire's, half asleep. Andy's eyes widened as he shoved the camera under the couch. The group of teens pretended to do their daily activities. At this point, Starfire began to wake up. Robin was fully awake by then. Starfire lifted her head from Robin's shoulder and yawned. 'A morning of goodness to you, my friends!' Starfire shouted her morning greeting. This action was followed by several responses.

'Morning, little lady!' said Cyborg.

'Good Morning, Starfire.' From Raven.

'What's up, Star?' came the voices of Beastboy and Andy.

'Hey Star.' from Nicole and Jessica.

There was no reply from Robin. He was rubbing his ears.

'Oh, Robin! I am most sorry, my friend.'

'It's okay, Star. I'm sure you didn't mean to.'

'Breakfast's ready!' called Jessica. Everyone except for Raven rushed to the table. Jessica laid each of their breakfasts in front of them.

Cyborg had a huge pile of waffles, sausages, eggs and bacon.

Beastboy had a similarly large pile of tofu waffles, tofu sausages, tofu eggs and tofu bacon.

Robin had sausages, eggs and pancakes.

Starfire was having a kind of Tamaranian food. Everyone was surprised at how Jessica was able to make the dish.

Nicole and Jessica had French toast.

Andy was gobbling down a large burger with eggs, ham, lettuce, bacon, tomatoes, cucumbers and tomato sauce.

Raven had a single cup of tea placed in front of her.

They were very surprised at how Jessica knew them so well.

Turns out Jessica saw a cookbook in Starfire's room and thought that Starfire would love one of the foods in it, so prepared it for breakfast.

She also knew what Cyborg, Beastboy and Raven liked; it was kind of obvious. As for Nicole and Andy, she knew what they liked.

She knew (by observing him) that Robin liked to eat eggs, sausages or pancakes each day, but she didn't know which to make, so she made all three.

The Titans were very satisfied and decided to let Jessica cook for them every mealtime. They never liked having to listen to Cyborg and Beastboy argue over what they were going to eat, even when they ate pizza. Raven liked the tea that Jessica made. Jessica had squeezed a bit of lemon into her tea, thus making it have more flavor.

'How did you know that tea tastes good with lemon?' asked Raven. 'Oh, my parents used to ask me to help them make some when they ate their breakfast. My mom told me that it tastes better with a few squeezes of lemon in it.' She replied. 'Oh. Well, thanks for the tea.' Said Raven. 'You're welcome.' came the warm reply.

-------------In the afternoon at about 3.00 p.m.------------

'I am bored.' Said Beastboy. In the Tower, every TV had totally crashed on them, literally.

At around 1, Control Freak went to Titan Tower to take revenge on the Titans. He used his remote to make every TV in the whole Tower sprout arms and legs, stand up and start fighting.

The fight ended quickly due to the fact that Robin crushed his remote, thus making every TV collapse. On one hand, all the TVs stopped fighting; on the other hand, the TVs crashed on them. Fortunately, Control Freak was taken to jail. They spent the next two hours cleaning up the mess. That brings us to the whining Beastboy. 'I've got a some songs on my laptop, wanna listen to it?' asked Jessica. The rest of the group murmured in agreement. She smiled and brought her laptop to the main room. She clicked on a song titled "Just The Girl". The song started.

**She's cold and she's cruel**

**But she knows what she's doing**

**She pushed in the pool at our last school reunion**

**She laughs at my dreams**

**But I dream about her laughter**

**Strange as it seems**

**She's the one I'm after**

**'Cause she's bittersweet**

**She knocks me off of my feet**

**And I can't help myself**

**I don't want anyone else**

**She's a mystery**

**She's too much for me**

**But I keep coming back for more**

**She's just the girl I'm looking for**

**She can't keep a secret for more than an hour**

**She runs on 100 proof attitude power**

**And the more she ignores me, the more I adore her**

**What can I do?**

**I'd do anything for her**

**'Cause she's bittersweet**

**She knocks me off of my feet**

**And I can't help myself**

**I don't want anyone else**

**She's a mystery**

**She's too much for me**

**But I keep coming back for more**

**She's just the girl I'm looking for**

**The way she sees it's me**

**On her caller ID**

**She won't pick up the phone**

**She'd rather be alone**

**But I can't give up just yet**

**'Cause every word she's ever said**

**Is still ringing in my head**

**Still ringing in my head**

**She's cold and she's cruel**

**But she knows what she's doing**

**Knows just what to say**

**So my whole day is ruined**

**'Cause she's bittersweet**

**She knocks me off of my feet**

**And I can't help myself**

**I don't want anyone else**

**She's a mystery**

**She's too much for me**

**But I keep coming back for more**

**'Cause she's bittersweet**

**She knocks me off of my feet**

**And I can't help myself**

**I don't want anyone else**

**She's a mystery**

**She's too much for me**

**But I keep coming back for more**

**Oh, I keep coming back for more**

**She's just the girl I'm looking for**

**Just the girl I'm looking for**

**I'm looking for**

**I'm looking for**

**I'm looking for**

**Just the girl I'm looking for**

The song ended beautifully. 'Think of Beastboy singing this song.' Smirked Jessica. The others except for Raven and Beastboy laughed. Beastboy and Raven blushed. A few things blew up. 'Shut your mouths up if you don't want to be hanging from the Tower by your toes.' Threatened Raven. Everyone immediately shut up.

* * *

I just had the mood for a song like that. Review and tell me whether I should kick Nicole out next chapter or keep her in or kick her out 8th chapter. She wants me to kick her out. Nicole, I mean. Oh, and also tell me whether I should put another song into next chapter. Toodles! 


	7. Chapter 7

Meeting the Titans

By

PinkBlueLilac and her friend

Andy Tan

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or Uptown Girl.

* * *

Chapter 7: Uptown Girl

The last time we left the Titans, they were listening to songs on Jessica's laptop. Now, we find them in the same position as before. However, it was a few days after that day. 'Guys, listen to this song!' said Nicole, choosing a song.

Uptown girl

She's been living in her uptown world

I bet she never had a back street guy

I bet her mama never told her why

I'm gonna try for an uptown girl

She's been living in her white bread world

As long as anyone with hot blood can

And now she's looking for a downtown man

That's what I am

And when she knows what

She wants from her time

And when she wakes up and makes up her mind

She'll see I'm not so tough

Just because

I'm in love with an uptown girl

You know I've seen her in her uptown world

She's getting tired of her high-class toys

And all her presents from her uptown boys

She's got a choice

Uptown girl

You know I can't afford to buy her pearls

But maybe some day when my ship comes in

She'll understand what kind of guy I've been

And then I'll win

And when she's walking

She's looking so fine

And when she's talking

She'll say that she's mine

She'll say I'm not so tough

Just because

I'm in love with an uptown girl

She's been living in her white bread world

As long as anyone with hot blood can

And now she's looking for a downtown man

That's what I am

Uptown girl

She's my uptown girl

You know I'm in love with an uptown girl

With an uptown girl

My uptown girl

You know I'm in love with an uptown girl

My uptown girl

You know I'm in love with an uptown girl

My uptown girl

(Music fades)

Jessica, Nicole and Andy smiled. 'Think about Robin singing this.' The others, except for Robin, Raven and Starfire laughed. Robin blushed and found a very interesting spot on the wall that demanded all of his attention. Raven would have laughed but she couldn't show emotion. Starfire was confused. She didn't understand what was so funny to her friends. 'Please, what is so humorous about this song?' she asked. Nicole, Jessica and Andy stopped smiling and looked at her thoughtfully. Then they thought of something they could do to get Robin and Starfire together. It suddenly clicked inside of them, all at the same time. They grinned evilly.

'Okay guys, my laptop needs charging.' Said Jessica truthfully as Nicole telepathically told Cyborg to go with them to her room. 'Oh no! We'll be bored all over again!' wailed Beast Boy, but Nicole, Jessica, Andy and Cyborg had already left. That left Raven, Beast Boy, Starfire and Robin alone in the room.

'I'll be meditating on the roof if anyone needs me.' Said Raven. She started to leave the room, but Beast Boy called out to her. 'Raven, wait!' he called. 'What?' replied Raven. 'W-Well, I was wondering, uh, if I could, um, join you in m-meditation?' he stammered slowly. Raven's eyebrows shot up but she nodded her head as a 'yes'. Beast Boy smiled and went up to the roof with Raven. 'Hmm, maybe he'll make a move after all.' Thought Nicole, listening outside of the door.

Beast Boy and Raven didn't catch Nicole because she had changed her uniform the day before. She now wore the same outfit as before with a cloak like Raven's, just that it was black. She wouldn't always wear the hood. This time, she wore the cloak with the hood up and blended in with the shadows, hiding her from view.

'Robin and Starfire alone…perfect.' Said Jessica and Andy evilly as they saw Raven and Beast Boy leave the room. They, along with Cyborg, were watching what the security camera captured. However, they could not hear anything that was being said, therefore not noticing how serious Raven and Beast Boy leaving together was.

* * *

Is this a cliffie? Whatever. Review. 


	8. Chapter 8

Meeting the Titans

By

PinkBlueLilac and her friend,

Crazylittlestorywriter.

So, how many of you readers actually reviewed? (Looks at reviews, sobs) N-nobody b-but Skye668 r-reviewed! (Sniffs a couple of times, then regains composure) Oh well. Thanks, Skye668! You've stuck to reviewing me since chapter 2! Oh my goodness! I only got 6 hits for chapter 7! And I'm getting writer's block! Help me; my dear readers, help me! Also note that Andy doesn't help me with the story anymore. Crazylittlestorywriter helps me now, and I help her. Her story isn't up on yet.

Disclaimer: What's the point of these things? Obviously we don't own the cartoons, because if we did, why on earth would we be sitting at our computers writing stories about them? It would be episodes, not mere fiction! But I don't own them anyway.

* * *

Chapter 8: Love?

Beast Boy stared at Raven's petite figure as he sat crossed-legged on the roof next to the floating Raven for some…unknown reason. Raven noticed him staring at her. 'Uh, Beast Boy, why are you staring at me?' she asked. 'Oh, sorry Rae, didn't know I was staring at you.' 'Do not call me Rae. My name is Raven and if you don't stop calling me that, you will go off of this roof…the hard way.' Beast Boy winced at the thought of falling off a ten-story-high building on a big, hard rock surrounded by water. 'Sorry, Rae,' he said, but quickly realizing his mistake. 'I mean, Raven.'

'Good, you learn fast. Now shut up and meditate.'

'Actually, Raven, could we just, you know, talk?'

'Why would I want to open up to a joker who devotes his life to trying to make me smile or laugh when he already knows that I can't?' Raven's voice cracked a little at the last part. 'You know that I can't show emotions, so why do you bother?'

'Because you can show emotion, Raven! I know it.'

'Really? Prove it!' she said, disbelief clear in her words.

Beast Boy's face broke out in an evil grin. 'If you say so.' He said. Then, he stated to tickle Raven. 'Beast Boy! Stop!' cried Raven between laughs. 'My powers will go off!' After a full half-hour of tickling, Raven had streams of tears trickling down her face. Not because she was sad, no, because she had laughed so much. Beast Boy and Raven lay side-by-side on the roof, panting. 'See, your powers didn't go off!' Beast Boy said, sitting up. 'How do you know that it didn't affect anything in the Tower?' Raven shot back, sitting up as well.

'Oh, I'll check up on the others,' He flipped open his communicator. 'Robin, did anything blow up where ever you are?'

'No, why?'

'Oh, nothing.' He called Starfire.

'Hey, Star, did anything blow up where ever you are?'

'I do not think so, Friend Beast Boy.'

'Oh, okay. Thanks.' He called Cyborg. (By this time, Cyborg, Andy and Jessica were doing various things around the Tower)

'Oh, hey, Cy. Did anything blow up?'

'No, was anything supposed to?'

'No.' He called Andy.

'A, did anything blow up there?'

'No dude.'

'Okay.' He called Jessica.

'Hey, Jess, did anything blow up there?'

'Nope.'

'Oh, okay then.' He called Nicole.

'Hey Nicole. I just wanted -' he began, but Nicole cut him off.

'No, nothing blew up. Bye.' Nicole snapped her communicator shut before he could say anything.

'See, Raven! Nothing blew up!' he cried happily. 'I-I can't believe it!' laughed Raven, full of joy. 'Since you can show emotion now, would you like to take advantage of it?' asked Beast Boy mischievously. Raven stopped laughing and looked at him. 'What are we talking about here?' 'I'll show you.' He replied simply. He leaned over to her and kissed her. At first, Raven was shocked. But eventually, she started to close her eyes and kiss him back. The two finally broke apart when they ran out of air. 'Thanks, Beast Boy.' 'For what?' 'For helping me realize that I can show emotion.' 'Anytime, Rae, anytime.'

Nicole and Jessica stood in the shadows. They watched Raven and Beast Boy stand up and leave, hand-in-hand and smiled. Then, Jessica went to Nicole's room to change out of the cloak she had borrowed as Nicole herself stood outside waiting. When the two of them reached the main room, they found that only Robin and Starfire were in there. They both were playing "Dance, Dance, Revolution". They smiled and went to look for everyone else. Jessica got Raven and Beast Boy while Nicole got Cyborg and Andy. Raven was in her room and Beast Boy was in his. The other two were in the garage upgrading Cyborg's car. Once they were all in Cyborg's room, Jessica explained the plan they were about to carry out. 'Okay, guys, listen up. Robin and Starfire are alone in the main room.' 'Uh, so?' asked Beast Boy. 'We are going to lock them in the room for three hours or more.' 'Why?' Raven asked curiously. 'Because they will get together if they are alone in a room with nothing to do for three hours or more!' 'Oh.' Chorused everyone else but Nicole and Andy. 'Well, I could put the main room in lockdown mode.' Said Cyborg thoughtfully. 'Will that get rid of the electricity from running there, too?' 'Yep!' 'Good.' Cyborg put the main room in lockdown mode.

Robin was slowly winning against the alien princess. If he gave it his best, he would have beaten her in half an hour, but the usually competitive boy had let her win the first couple of rounds and was still going soft on her. Suddenly, sirens started wailing in the room. The windows closed and the door refused to open. The sirens stopped and the electricity went out. They were alone in the main room. They were locked in the main room with no entertainment. Robin threw a punch to the door. Nothing happened. He punched repeatedly. Nothing happened. 'Damn it! Damn this stupid door, damn the stupid electricity, damn…' Robin trailed off as he realized what had happened. 'Oh, crap.'

* * *

Ha, ha! Cliffhanger…right? Anyway, My dear cousin wants to be in the story and I'll throw him in…someday. And anyone who wants to be in my story, just ask and tell me your:

Name

Appearance (real or fake)

Powers

Costume

Bye for now!

PinkBlueLilac


	9. Chapter 9: Stuck in the Main Room

Meeting the Titans

By

PinkBlueLilac and her friend,

Crazylittlestorywriter

Ooh. Crazylittlestorywriter's story is up and it's kinda like this fic and features Andy, Nicole, me and a few of our friends. Anyway, here's chapter 9. And check out crazylittlestorywriter's fic! And review (her story, not mine)!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans. I own Jessica, though.

Last time on Meeting the Titans…

'Damn it! Damn this stupid door, damn the stupid electricity, damn…' Robin trailed off as he realized what had happened. 'Oh, crap.'

'Why are they doing this to me?' Robin wondered softly as he sat down on the couch, giving up on opening the door. 'Why are they locking me in a room with…' Robin's voice was no longer audible. He ended up mouthing the words 'the girl I love?' Right at that moment, Starfire sat beside him on the couch.

Meanwhile…

Starfire looked on as her crush punched the door then swore repeatedly. She saw Robin give up and sit down on the couch. _I wonder why he is so angry. _She thought._ Does he not like me? _She joined him on the couch, wondering.

------------

Robin sighed, for he couldn't think why the others would be so, in his opinion, mean to him. Starfire heard him sigh. She hesitated, and then asked him. 'Robin, why is it that you do not seem to like being trapped in here with me? Do you not like me?' Asked Starfire sadly. _Oh my God,_ thought Robin. _She thinks I don't like her!_ 'No, Star, it's not that I don't like you, it's just that…I…well…I can't say right now.' He replied.

'Robin, why is it that you do not seem to like being trapped in here with me? Do you not like me?' asked Starfire sadly. She saw him look bewildered then reply her. 'No, Star, it's not that I don't like you, it's just that…I…well…I can't say right now.' He replied. _He does like me! _She thought happily._ But I wonder what it is that he cannot say now. _

All the others were in the rec. room, watching the two Titans curiously. Well, Cyborg and Nicole were curious; Jessica and Andy were watching evilly while Beast Boy stared at Raven as she meditated. Jess, Nikki, Andy and Cy all looked extremely surprised at the comments the other two were making. They heard Robin's muttering, thanks to Cyborg's super sound detector, installed in the main room (hidden, of course). Andy whispered something into Jessica's ear and Jessica grew a large, wide, evil grin. 'Cyborg, Andy got an idea…' she told him. (Of course, she told him what it was, but I won't tell you)

* * *

Sorry it's so darn short. I'm just not in the mood for writing right now. Here's a commercial for 'Eleven', crazylittlestorywriter's story: 

_One lab..._

Zoë had started a massive tornado.

_Six teenagers..._

Nicole reached out to knock...

_Eleven!_

_A new story from crazylittlestorywriter! Showing on computers near you now! Yes, YOU!_

**Wanna be in the story? Send in your:**

**Name**

**Fav. Food**

**Powers  
**

**Costume **

Bye for now!

PinkBlueLilac


	10. Chapter 10: Kiss The Girl!

Meeting the Titans

By

PinkBlueLilac

I've decided to drop the "and friend" thing in the heading. Who cares? Replying reviews time!

Skye668: Thanks! I'm continuing now!

DontHateThePlayerHateTheGame: Thanks! I might put you in the story, but most likely not in this chapter.

Blake: Um, could you be more specific about the eyehole mask? I'd really appreciate it.

Thank you, you three! I like to get reviews! So, review already!

'Words'

**Music**

* * *

Chapter 10: Kiss The Girl!

_Recap:_

_Andy whispered something into Jessica's ear and Jessica grew a large, wide, evil grin. 'Cyborg, Andy got an idea.' she told him._ 'Oh? What is it?' he asked, curious. 'Well, you should…' she whispered the plan to him. He smirked.

Starfire was thinking about what Robin couldn't tell her. Several possibilities entered her mind, including one that involved love. She squealed with joy at the thought. Suddenly, music started playing.

---

Robin was wondering about his love for Starfire. He didn't know whether to tell her, because he still didn't know whether she liked him back. He heard Starfire squeal with joy, but didn't care right then. Suddenly, music started to play.

**Percussion  
Strings   
Winds  
Words**

**There you see her  
Sitting there across the way  
She don't got a lot to say  
But there's something about her  
And you don't know why  
But you're dying to try  
You wanna kiss the girl**

**Yes, you want her   
Look at her, you know you do **

At this point, Robin blushed.

**It's possible she wants you, too  
There is one way to ask her  
It don't take a word  
Not a single word  
Go on and kiss the girl**

**Sing with me now  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
My, oh, my  
Look at the boy too shy  
He ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la   
Ain't that sad  
Ain't it shame, too bad  
You gonna miss the girl**

Suddenly, a boat appeared underneath the two of them, making them end up in the boat. Then, the boat suddenly reappeared in the lakearound Titans Tower, but they could still hear the music.

**Now's your moment  
Floating in a blue lagoon   
Boy, you better do it soon  
No time will be better  
She don't say a word  
And she won't say a word  
Until you kiss the girl **

Both were blushing at this point.

**Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Don't be scared  
You got the mood prepared  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la   
Don't stop now  
Don't try to hide it how  
You wanna kiss the girl  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Float along  
Listen to the song  
The song say kiss the girl  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Music play  
Do what the music say  
You wanna kiss the girl **

Robin shrugged and leaned in for a kiss. Starfire accepted the kiss.

**You've got to kiss the girl  
Why don't you kiss the girl  
You gotta kiss the girl  
Go on and kiss the girl**

The two found that they were suddenly back in the common room but didn't care. The boat had vanished completely.

In the rec. room, the Titans were cheering and cheering and cheering! They had longed for the day that Robin and Starfire finally came together since they noticed they liked each other. 'Raven, thanks for the help!' said Cyborg. (I'll explain later.)

'FINALLY! No more flirting anymore!' cheered Jessica and Nicole. 'The first official couple in Titans Tower! Oh yeah!' said Cyborg happily.

He let the common room go back to normal mode. 'Uh, guys? Sorry to ruin the party, but we have to go now. The official couple is coming to get us!' said Raven urgently.

The teens quickly retreated to their rooms, locking every possible entry a 100 times.

* * *

Please review. Please. If I get one review, I'll make Raven and Beast Boy kiss again. If I get two reviews, I'll make Robin and Starfire kiss again. If I get three reviews, I'll make both couples kiss again. Okay? Okay. And the whole 'Raven, thanks for the help!' thing was because...I'll see if anyone guesses correctly. Guess correctly, and you might have a special mention next chapter. 


	11. Chapter 11: Slade's WHAT?

Meeting the Titans

By

PinkBlueLilac

I'm so sorry! I was helping crazylittlestorywriter! And I'm only allowed on the computer on weekends! After doing homework!

* * *

Chapter 11: Slade's WHERE? His WHAT? 

The alarm was ringing through the Tower…at three in the morning. The titans sleepily looked at the screen. It was Slade. 'Damn it, Slade! What the hell do you want?' asked Nicole, furious at not getting her sleep. 'My, my, Titans, it looks like you have a few new additions to your team.' Slade said. 'Tell us what the heck you did!' Jessica demanded. 'Why don't you come down and see for yourselves?' asked Slade. Then the screen went blank. 'Titans, GO!' shouted Robin. 'Um…go where?' asked Cyborg. 'Wait…replay that.' Said Andy. 'Zoom in on the top left hand corner.' Said Jessica. They saw a down-syndrome center called…Kiwanis? Jessica, Nicole and Andy gasped. 'That's in front of my old house!' said Jessica. 'But is that not in another dimension?' asked Starfire. 'Yes, it is.' Said Nicole, frowning. 'I can get us there.' Raven said. 'But…' Jessica trailed off. 'But what?' asked Beastboy. 'But we'll have to prepare for…fans…super, super, super Teen Titan fans.' Finished Andy. 'Wait!' said Nicole and Jessica, struck by the same brainwave at the same time.

'We can use,' said Jessica.

'The fans,' said Nicole.

'To our,'

'Advantage!' finished Nicole.

'But…how?' Robin asked. 'There are Slade haters, you know.' Said Andy. 'We know a few.'

---In The Other Dimension---

'AHHHH-OOF!' screamed the Titans as they landed on the rocky road. 'Raven! Why didn't you tell us that we would fall out like that?' Beastboy asked her angrily. 'That would have taken the fun out of it.' she replied. 'Sorry.' Beastboy didn't, no, scratch that, couldn't stay angry at Raven for long. Jessica, Nicole and Andy all whipped out their hand-phones. Jessica's was a fold-up phone, red on the outside and blue on the inside; Nicole's was also a fold-up phone that was dark purple with flecks of lilac; and Andy's was again a fold-up phone and was (You guessed it) brown. They immediately began to call their friends.

'Hey, Sean! We, the Teen Titans are here. Don't scream. Slade's loose. Yeah. Yes. Nicole and Andy are also on the team. You'll see. Bring every Teen Titan fan that's a Slade hater to my house. Okay. Oh, and bring your weapons. Thanks. Bye.' Said Jessica.

'What's happening, Zoë? Listen. The Titans and me are here. Jessica and Andy are on the team, too. Yes. Yes. Every Teen Titan fan and Slade hater should be here. Bring every one you know to Jessica's house. Oh, and don't forget to bring weapons. Slade's here. Bye.' Nicole said into the phone.

'Hey, Daniel! What's up? Anyway, Slade's loose and we need help. The Titans. Okay. Make it to Jessica's house with weapons and a mob of angry Slade haters. As many as possible. Thanks! Bye!' Andy said.

In about three to five minutes, a crowd of people was gathered at Jessica's house. (The list will be posted right at the end of the story.) 'There's Slade! Ready? Shoot him!' shouted a girl named Alyssa. Everybody started to shoot Slade with machine guns. 'AH! NO! MY DAUGHTER IS HERE!' shouted Slade before he was shot 12345678987654321 times in the chest.

The people gasped. 'Slade's daughter?' asked Robin. A girl of about 14 limped out of the crowd. She had long red hair and deep blue eyes. She was extremely thin and wore a tight, long dress that had two slits at the back for her angel-like wings. 'Titans! Ready!' The whole crowd tensed up and prepared for battle too. 'I…was…hiding…from…_him_…' she said before collapsing on the ground. The Titan girls gasped and flew towards her. 'Robin! Don't harm her!' said Nicole.

'We're a bit similar, huh?' Raven asked, smiling ever so slightly. 'We both were hiding from our…our…_biological _**fathers**.' She spat the word out as if she hated it. 'What do you mean biological?' asked Robin as Beastboy went up to Raven and calmed her down by putting his arm around her. 'Well, they are our fathers, but didn't care for us. Fathers teach you and raise you. The monks of Azarath taught me and the Titans raised me.' She turned around and looked at Beastboy. She took his arm from around her shoulder but whispered telepathically to him. 'If you pretend that we never did anything on the roof, perhaps you may get a special treat.' He looked pleasant at that line.

The girl on the ground sat up. 'H-hi. I'm Megan.' She said. 'Please, have mercy on me! I have no home or food.' Nicole smiled at her kindly. 'Come to the Tower with us. I'm sure you're very hungry.' Megan smiled. 'You're nice. I like you.' Jessica looked at them, smiling. 'Raven, get us out of here.' Ordered Robin. 'Thought you'd never ask.' Replied Raven, teleporting them back to the Tower.

* * *

If you want to be in that crowd, just tell me in a review. I'm so sorry, Speedys-Girlfriend, I altered your character a little. I might add my friend in this story too…hmm…maybe. Ah, well! Review! I'm sorry! It's so short! I'm sorry! 


	12. Chapter 12: Page 473 of Eldest

Meeting the Titans

By

PinkBlueLilac

I neglected the disclaimer in Chapter 10 and Chapter 11. Oops.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Titans. Or Eldest or Eragon. Or the ancient language.

**TAKE NOTE:  
The ancient language is formed specially so that magic users can use it to use magic (...?) and the person speaking the ancient language cannot lie. If the person has sworn to do something, the person will do it if it's the last thing he/she does.**

* * *

Chapter 12: Page 473 is the start of a brilliant plan…

Jessica stretched and yawned. The Titans had gotten back from Malaysia two days before. She remembered that day…

Flashback

_Megan was at the dining table. She had eaten 15 chicken wings and 12 of Cyborg's waffles but was still hungry. Starfire placed a plate of her homemade Glorg in front of Megan. Megan looked at it, poking it experimentally. The Titans were behind her, motioning for her not to eat it, but she decided that it could be eaten, and then gobbled it up. "It tastes like sushi and ice-cream." Megan said. "I have only eaten ice-cream and sushi once before…when my mother…" She began to tremble. Nicole quickly comforted her. The two had shared a bond since that day. "Do you have anymore of this?" Megan asked Starfire quietly. Starfire smiled and nodded. "I shall go cultivate the fungus!"_

End Flashback

Megan was slowly opening up more and more everyday. Today, Jessica had woken up early (6.30 a.m.) so she decided to re-read her book, Eldest. She opened the book to the 473rd page of the book:

**_I__n that secret place, Eragon felt suddenly close to Arya, and all his passion for her sprang to the fore of his mind. He was so intoxicated by the strength and vitality coursing through his veins---as well as the untamed magic that filled the forest---he ignored caution and said, "How tall the trees, how bright the stars…and how beautiful you are, O Arya Svit-kona." Under normal circumstances, he would have considered his deed the height of folly, but in that fey, madcap night, it seemed perfectly sane. She stiffened. "Eragon…" He ignored her warning. "Arya, I'll do anything to win your hand. I would follow you to the ends of the earth. I would build a palace for you with nothing but my bare hands. I would--" "Will you stop pursuing me? Can you promise me that?"_**

She smiled slightly; it reminded her of Beastboy and Raven.

It was just so romantic. Eragon was being so nice to her, offering to do all sorts of things for her. She remembered that Arya refused to like him. She remembered that Eragon was heartbroken. She sank into her bed, frowning because of the way things had turned out.

She shot up suddenly. _I can make Beastboy and Raven have that situation…just with different results…_she thought. She smiled mischievously. _Yes, yes…it would work._ She quickly performed her daily rituals and ran down stairs after writing down her whole brilliant plan down in her laptop and printing 7 copies of it out.

When she reached the common room, all the Titans and Megan were there, doing their usual things: Raven meditating, Beastboy, Cyborg and Robin playing the Gamestation, Andy and Nicole sitting across from each other at the table, munching their French toast and chatting between bites, Megan sitting next to Nicole, eating Glorg and Starfire feeding Silkie. Andy saw Jessica and said, "I made toast with butter and sugar for you, Jess. It's on the counter." Jessica nodded in acknowledgement (big word!) and picked her plate of toast up from the counter.

As she sat down at the table next to Andy, she whispered to Nicole, Megan and Andy. "Meet me in my room later at ten o' clock. Tell Cyborg, Starfire and Robin, too." Jessica then started attacking her toast.

**ABRUPT STOP IN STORY!**

To the measly amount of Malaysians and Singaporeans who are reading this, you may switch attacking with 'wollaping'. It's Singlish.

**Ahem, moving on… **

_Later, at ten o'clock…_

"Okay. We're here. What's wrong, Jessica?" asked Nicole. Megan and the Titans, excluding Beastboy and Raven, were gathered in Jessica's room.

"Megan, I don't know whether or not you're going to want to participate, but I'll still tell you the plan. You all have to swear that you won't tell Beastboy and Raven…in the ancient language from Eragon and Eldest. Repeat after me…" Jessica started tutoring Megan, Robin, Cyborg and Andy in the pronunciation of the desired phrase.

Somehow, the language on Tamaran was similar to the ancient language from the books, so Starfire didn't need tutoring.

Nicole had read the two books as many times as Jessica, so she knew about the ancient language. Once they all had sworn, Jessica passed out the copies of her brilliant plan, and then proceeded to explain the plan to the others.

_Half an hour later…_

"…so that's how we have to do it." Jessica finished. Robin, Megan and Cyborg gaped at her. Starfire, having learnt 'Earthling slang', understood the whole plan and smiled at the brilliance of the plan. Andy and Nicole, used to Jessica's sudden outbursts of brilliant plots, were grinning mischievously. A short silence filled the room. Cyborg was the first to break it. "Girl, I like the way you think!" he said enthusiastically, thumping Jessica on the back. Jessica stumbled forwards slightly, but otherwise made no sign that she had been hit. Then Megan timidly said, "I think it's a good plan."

Nicole let a small, soft smile take the place of her wide grin. The thin girl had a special place in her heart, like the person you were sisters with in all but blood. Like the little sister she never had. Like the girl to help and care for. Like the girl who would hang around you for hours and ask you dozens of questions. Like the girl you shared your feelings you felt couldn't be shared with anyone else with. Jessica wasn't that girl, though many thought that she held that place in Nicole's heart. Jessica was like a long-lost twin, not a younger sister.

Andy nodded, agreeing with Megan.

"Swift, precise and unexpected. This plan of yours is to my liking, Jessica. Yes." Robin said.

Nicole looked at Jessica with a mischievous glint in her eye, indicating that she was in on the plan.

Starfire merely smiled. "Then we are going to put this plan of friend Jessica's, as you earthlings call it, 'into action'?" she asked, surprisingly mischievous and playful. "Yeah we are!" everyone shouted in unison. "Uh…when?" asked Andy. Anime sweat-drops appeared on everybody's heads. "Tonight, we transport them there, putting the bracelets on Raven's wrists, then the next day we start our plan…"

"Hmm…usually, as leader, I wouldn't have anything to do with this, you know, set a good example, but the crime rate has been pretty low lately." Robin frowned. "Though I think that the crime rate is just _too_ low for nothing to suddenly jump out, I suppose I'll just have to risk it." Robin's frown turned to a grin.

Jessica smiled. "Then we're all in?" she asked. "Yeah!" everyone else said. "Okay! Titans…and Megan…dismissed!" said Jessica. The Titans piled out of Jessica's room and proceeded to…do whatever they needed to do.

* * *

I would like to continue, but I wanted a cliffhanger to occur. Hmm…maybe I'll post the 13th chapter …okay then…I'll post it…later…I really gotta stop using the three dots…Aw, man! I did it again! 


	13. Chapter 13: Phase One!

Meeting the Titans

By

PinkBlueLilac

Yeah…sorry, I didn't write this when I wrote Chapter 12, so I'm sorry that I said that I would post this chapter on the same day. Sorry.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

------------

Chapter 13: Phase One!

"Finally!" Andy yelled, punching the air. It was finally time to execute Jessica's brilliant plan. "Shut up!" Jessica whispered loudly. "Both of you, keep quiet!" everyone whispered angrily at the two. "Sorry." They whispered back in unison. Nicole rolled her eyes. _'Why did I befriend them again?'_ she asked herself. She shook her head.

Robin said, "Okay, Nicole, you know what to do," as they stopped in front of Raven's room. Nicole nodded.

She phased into Raven's room and approached the bed softly. She slipped two identical glowing white bracelets on Raven's wrists. She looked at Raven's face to see if she had woken up. Raven made no sign that she knew she had the bracelets on her wrists; in fact, she seemed rather happy. Nicole raised her eyebrows, but knew not to approach the subject. 'Probably just a dream of Beastboy or something.' She told herself, smirking. She phased back outside to the others, fixing her facial expression to tell them that she had achieved what she had wanted to do. Jessica, Robin, Cyborg and Andy, seeing her, smiled wide smiles of relief. Starfire giggled with excitement. Megan grinned widely. After all, her 'big sister' had just gone into Raven's room. Megan might be new, but she wasn't stupid.

Jessica looked at Megan grimly. The plan was almost completely relying on her and Nicole. Megan saw Jessica looking and nodded, putting on her drama mask that she always wore when fighting as they stopped in front of Beastboy's room this time. "Are you sure you can do this, Megan?" asked Robin, stepping forward. Megan smiled. "I'm sure." Robin gave a curt nod, and then backed into the group.

Megan took a deep breath. Then she entered Beastboy's room quietly. She used her powers to go inside Beastboy's mind (I'm sorry, Speedys-Girlfriend!) and prodded his feelings for Raven. She confirmed that he liked her, and then prodded his plans for the night, which was sleep, sleep, sleep, more sleep etc. etc. She altered his plans and went back into her own body. She sneaked back out of the room.

The others were outside, waiting. Megan came back out of the room. She smiled triumphantly. "Booya!" whispered Cyborg. "Well said, Cy!" whispered Andy. Starfire, Nicole and Jessica longed to cheer, but they knew that they'd wake up. Robin smiled. "We have about half an hour before he comes out. Hide while waiting," whispered Megan. They fanned out and hid in the darkness. After half an hour, Beastboy came out of his room, dressed in his uniform. He was surprisingly alert even at midnight. Thankfully, he didn't notice the individual members of the big group that had scattered in the darkness. He nervously walked towards Raven's room. "Confidence, Beastboy. You can do this." He muttered to himself. _Knock, knock, knock. _"Raven?" he called.

Raven awoke to the sound of three knocks on her door, followed by a voice. "Raven?" asked the voice. "What is it, Beastboy?" she asked grumpily. She had been having a nice dream, though she couldn't remember what it was about. "I want to show you something," he said nervously. "What is it?" she asked, putting her cloak on. "It's kind of like a surprise…" he trailed off. "Okay then, I'm coming. Hold on." Raven replied, combing her hair straight. Then she opened her door. Beastboy smiled. "Close your eyes, Raven, and take my hand." he said, holding out his hand. Raven sighed, but still did so. She was itching to find out what this surprise was.

Beastboy led her out on the roof. "Now open." said Beastboy. Raven opened her eyes. She gasped. A table had been set up on the roof. A red tablecloth was over it, and on it was a couple of plates, wine glasses and so on and so forth. It was even decorated with the candlesticks and a flower in the middle.

"What's with the romantic act?" asked Raven, surprised because her powers didn't blow anything up. "I'll tell you after supper." Said Beastboy. He pulled out a chair for her, offering her to sit. _'I suppose I'll just go with it,'_ thought Raven. She sat down politely and Beastboy sat across from her. "Why are we eating in the middle of the night?" Raven asked. "Because I noticed that you didn't eat anything during dinner, and I thought you might be hungry." Came the reply. Raven heard her stomach rumble. "I suppose you were right." She muttered. Beastboy smiled. Seemingly out of nowhere, a girl pushed a trolley towards their table. "What would you like to eat?" she asked. The trolley was full of Chinese dumplings for some odd reason.

Why was that again?

Oh, yeah, I remember now! I blackmailed Zoë into doing this for me. She protested at first, but I got her to do it.

_Anyway, back to the story…_

Raven looked at Beastboy, one eyebrow raised. He smiled and ordered for the two of them. "Two plates of siu-mai, please." He said cheerily. He also added a few other names of which I cannot remember.

------------

I will continue writing as soon as my writer's block clears up. But for now, our dear couple is left in peaceful bliss.

Crazylittlestorywriter: Not for long…holds up chainsaw grins maniacally

PinkBlueLilac: Review! Nicole (crazylittlestorywriter)! Don't do that-!

Chainsaw noises can be heard in the background, accompanied by a loud crash and a shout of "AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS!" A girl was seen encased in a black aura and thrown across screen. Another girl is shown running towards the thrown girl. Something was then misaimed and hit the camera instead of the target. The camera immediately blacked out, but, for some unknown reason, sounds could still be heard. The crashing of things on a solid object could be heard repeatedly along with a loud exclamation: "OW! YOU MOTHERFbleep AbleepS!" A loud shout was heard, though the words were indistinguishable. Then, apparently, someone stepped on the camera.


	14. Chapter 14: Phase Two!

Meeting the Titans

By

PinkBlueLilac

I kind of changed the last part of Chapter 13, okay? And this is going to be super short. Forgive me.

!#$&()++)(&$#!

Chapter 14: Phase Two!

Last time, on Meeting the Titans…

"One plate of normal siu-mai and another plate of vegetarian siu-mai, please." He said cheerily. He also added a few other names of which I cannot remember.

"You got it." Said the girl. She took random things from the trolley and placed them on the table. Zoë pushed the trolley into the roof door. Surprisingly, the trolley didn't fall down the stairs.

Oh wait, I know why. I was thinking of the wrong roof door. Oops, silly me. "Can we just get on with the story? We have an appointment with Cyborg. He did something in your other story that he must pay for." Said Raven impatiently. "Painfully." Beastboy added with an evil grin. Actually, you guys haven't found out about it yet, but whatever.

Ahem…

Raven eyed the yellow-skinned dumpling (siu-mai). "Go on, eat it," Beastboy encouraged. She picked her fork up, and then slowly speared the dumpling. She brought the fork to her lips. She slowly opened her mouth and took a bite. Beastboy watched her with amusement. She raised her eyebrows and swallowed. "Wow. That was actually…nice." He laughed. "I thought that you'd like it."

"How'd you find out about these dumplings?"

"Let's just say that when he can't sleep, Andy rambles."

Raven smiled. She felt a pressure on her wrists. She looked down at them. On them were

the same type of white bracelets that Mad Mod made her wear so that her powers wouldn't work. She gasped slightly, but then realized that she would be able to show as much emotion as she wanted and nothing would blow up. Besides, Jessica could just melt the metal afterward.

Beastboy looked up from his food at her gasp. "What is it?" he asked, panicking. Raven shook her head. "It's nothing." She lied. Beastboy looked at her for a moment, and then crossed his arms. "You're lying." he stated as a matter-of-factly. "It's nothing!" Raven insisted. Beastboy let out a sigh. "If you insist." He went back to eating his vegetarian dumpling.

They ate quietly. Zoë came out of the shadows, unnoticed by the two Titans. She whispered incomprehensible words and the two Titans suddenly disappeared. "Complete. Nicole, can I go home now?" The young girl was surrounded in a bright light. "Thank you!" And then she was gone.

!#$&()++)(&$#!

I'm sorry. It's so short. But the next chapter is going to be longer, and it's going to have Beastboy and Raven admitting their feelings.


	15. Chapter 15: Huh?

Meeting the Titans

By

PinkBlueLilac

------------

Chapter 15: Huh?

"What the-" Beastboy began. He and Raven were falling down a dark tube. Raven flew and Beastboy used the structure of his pterodactyl wings and the feathers from his eagle's wings to fly so that he could still talk. "Beastboy, what's going on?" Raven asked uncertainly. "I don't know. I didn't expect this to happen. Sorry, Rae." Raven decided to let the nickname slide for now. In fact, she was finding it rather nice.

Suddenly, they found themselves back on the roof. "Wait…what?" The two asked at the same time. Then they realized that the table and chairs and everything had been cleared. The roof was completely bare.

It was silent for a few moments as the teens thought the whole situation through thoroughly. Then it clicked in their heads at the same time. "Them…" they growled. "Okay, guys! Come out, we know you're here!" Raven called out.

"Drat! The subjects have detected me! No!" Andy said with a French accent. "Dude, what's with the accent?"

Nicole and Jessica tried to creep away, but Raven caught them. "Ah-ha! So you have been messing with our lives!"

"No! Get away, mistress of magic, get away!" Nicole yelled, with a British accent. "No! I'm melting!" Jessica yelled jokingly.

"Okay, you got us." Robin sighed, coming out of the darkness. "Come on, guys; the game's up." Megan and Starfire came out slowly.

"Where's Cyborg?" Raven asked. "He's _supposed_ to be controlling the thing that was supposed to teleport you guys to the other place we had in mind…" Andy said pointedly into his communicator. "…_But instead_, he _messes up_ and _we've been caught_." Andy said loudly and sharply in his communicator. "Sorry, guys. I got distracted." Cyborg's voice crackled over the communicator.

"Yeah, I suppose Bumblebee called." Jessica said, rolling her eyes. "Hey, how'd you-uh, I mean, I was distracted by a sandwich, a great, big, meaty one." He quickly made a cover-up. "Jackpot!" Nicole grinned.

"CYBORG AND BUMBLEBEE, SITTING IN A TREE, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Andy shouted at the top of his lungs. Cyborg shushed Andy quickly. "Don't yell so loudly, at least, not here. Do it at the mall," Jessica smirked. "Okay, I think that if you're going to yell something like that, don't do it when you're right beside me." Beastboy said. "My ears pick up soft sounds that you can't hear, due to my animal senses." "Oh, sorry, dude. I didn't know." Beastboy shook it off. "Nah, it's okay. You didn't know." Jessica cleared her throat. "So, Raven, Beastboy; forgive and forget? I mean, we were just trying to get you two to hook up. We know, we've seen the flirting; the weird behavior, and Nicole even felt your hearts racing at the same time in the Tower once." She snickered. "Uh…" The two mumbled guiltily. "Oh, and Megan knows that you two like each other. We all know what happened that day. Beastboy actually offered to go meditate with you. Being nice to each other, yelling at each other at the next moment, Beastboy trying so hard to talk to you…it was all nice gestures." Jessica said logically. "Okay, we're going to give you two some privacy now." Robin said. "And I want to see happy faces when you come down to the common room, or I will personally force you to admit your feelings." Nicole threatened. Beastboy recoiled; the threat sounded very realistic. The others suddenly disappeared. "How'd they-" "Never mind that. I think we need to talk, or Nicole and Jessica are going to kill us." Raven stated. She disabled the cameras and sound detectors after saying, "You guys aren't going to spy on us." (1)

"Right. Anyway, what did they mean by privacy?"

"Well, apparently, those jerks seem to think that we like each other. And I mean like-like, too."

"Well, those jerks are at least partially right…" Beastboy said. Raven blushed. "W-what?"

Beastboy kissed her.

"Oh my God. This is not happening. I'll end up killing everyone in the entire galaxy! I'm sorry…but I can't." She turned to run, but Beastboy grabbed her hand before she could leave.

"Rae, listen to me. Remember the tickles? Remember the laughs? Remember how nothing blew up? Only negative emotions blow things up! Trust me."

"You're sure?"

"Positive!"

"Then…"

She pressed her lips against his.

------------

(1) To this very day, the Titans know nothing about it. However…(cackle cackle) I have, in my hands… (DUN DUN DUN!) their diaries! Muahahahaha!

**Raven: Azarath…**

PinkBlueLilac: Er…I can explain!

**Raven: Metrion…**

_**Beastboy: (Changes into a bull) Snort…(Paws ground)**_

PinkBlueLilac: No! (Seemingly melts away into the ground)

**Raven: Zinthos! (Throws something at spot where PinkBlueLilac was just standing)**

PinkBlueLilac's voice: Ai Raven, para o amor de-!

_**Beastboy: (Runs toward her)**_

PinkBlueLilac¡Ahh¡Ataque de Bull¡Ataque de Bull¡AYÚDEME!!!!!

**Raven: What the-?**

PinkBlueLilac: The first is in Portugese - Beastboy! Ouch! – and it means – OW, THAT HURT!- Ouch, Raven, for the love of-! And the second is in Spanish! It means: 'Ahh! Bull attack! Bull attack! HELP ME!

**Raven: This is so stupid. WOAINIBB! What the-?**

PinkBlueLilac: I made you say that! (Sticks toungue out) And I can make BB stop, too! See? (Beastboy stops) It's my mystical Author Powers! Muahahahaha! Tell me how I should end this, guys!  



	16. Chapter 16: Er

Meeting the Titans

By

PinkBlueLilac

Chapter 16: Er...

"Hmm…they _should_ be down by now…" Jessica mumbled. "Anyone wanna go check on 'em?" She asked jokingly. "No." Cyborg and Robin chorused. "Nope." Nicole said, sitting on the piano bench and beginning to play Nocturne, by Chopin. "Nuh-uh." Andy backed away, shaking his head. "I would, but I am afraid I may see things that I do not wish to see." Starfire replied. Jessica and Nicole stifled a laugh. "That is a most joyous form of music, Friend Nicole! I wish to know how this device works." Nicole nodded and explained the piano to Starfire, opening it up in the process. Then, they heard the door open with a swish. Beastboy and Raven came in, laughing. "O…kay…I think I'm going to get…bed-rest…" Andy muttered. Cyborg nodded in agreement. Their eyes twitched as they quickly walked out of the room, Andy saying something about eye and ear problems, while Cyborg saying that he needed to upgrade his cybertronic parts. Jessica and Nicole laughed. "Okay, seeing as you guys didn't actually kill each other, I suppose we won't do it for you." Jessica said. "_Right_, Nicole?" She looked pointedly at Nicole. Nicole looked disappointed. She was holding a chainsaw. "Nikki! Put that down!" Nicole laughed sheepishly, kept away the chainsaw and returned to teaching Starfire how to play te piano. "Now that we've gotten her out of her kill mode, I suppose it's okay to interact with her." Jessica said. "However, her kill mode after-effects aren't very good. You guys better keep your distance." She joked.

Robin's brow furrowed. He was attempting to do Sudoku, but failing miserably. He didn't understand it. He decided to go to bed for the night and ask someone how to do it the next day. "Goodnight, Titans." He said, folding up the newspaper. "Training, tommorrow at 7:15 a.m." He said into he newly-installed PA system microphone. A multiple of groans were heard throughout the Tower. Beastboy exited, saying goodnight. A few minutes later, Raven said that she was going to turn in for the night. Nicole told Starfire that the lesson would continue the next day, whenever they were free. Starfire nodded excitedly, then said goodnight and went to bed.

* * *

A/N: Yeah. It's short. Yeah, it's stupid. Don't worry, the end is coming soon. This is a filling-in chappie. I'll finish it off with the epilogue on the next chappie. Oh, and this is what the OC Jessica would look like with my original idea for her appearance. Remove all spaces:-) 

http:// www. deviantart. com/ deviation/ 43842586/


	17. Chapter 17: Epilogue

Meeting the Titans,

By

PinkBlueLilac

**Epilouge**

Authoress' POV

Peace and balance was once again restored in Titan Tower. Beastboy and Raven started dating, as did Robin and Starfire. Andy and Jessica left for their first date half an hour ago while Nicole is out with a guy in Jump City. His name is Sean.

The Titans are going to kill me when they find me, because I'm going through their rooms, looking for hints of their personal lives. I've been doing so for the last 16 Chapters of the story you have been reading. Oh, damn. Ah! Mystical authouress powers, come to me!

Phew. I'm out of Titan Tower. Cyborg almost caught me. Well, this is it for this story. If I manage to get back inside, I might actually write a sequel. Depends on reviews. Crap! I have to jump into the water! Ah!

Man, that water was cold. Can't believe I almost let Jessica and Andy catch me. Anyway, details were 90 accurate, 9 assumptions and 1 total bullshit.

* * *

I thank these people: 

**storyteller47**

**Pinksakurablossom**

**skye668**

**lover-BBxRAE-lover (even if the review was only to tell meto sign a petition)**

**Ihatelove**

**Blake (anon.)**

**Malaya21  
**

**Lyfelda Uzumaki (anon.)**

Thanks for reviewing, guys. Lyfelda Uzumaki, I'm sorry that your character wasn't used, but it was sort of late when you reviewed asking to be put in the story. I might put you into the sequel, though. Get your ideas pouring in, guys! If you're lucky, you're idea will appear in my story!

Yours sincerely,  
PinkBlueLilac


End file.
